


Who She Wants

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to stop denying the very true fact; Zatanna Zatara deserved someone good, kind, and wonderful, but whether he saw himself as one or not, she wanted him. <br/>(Drabble re-post from tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who She Wants

Kaldur’ahm was an honest person. It wasn’t something he particularly prided himself on, but it was a trait of his he couldn’t ignore.

But in recent times, he had been told that his honesty was turning into denial. He couldn’t fathom the reason why, as he was only trying to say what was true.

When someone told him that he had the attention of a certain Mistress of Magic, he was only being honest in his reply.

Kaldur fully believed that Zatanna Zatara was a good, kind, wonderful person, and in return, deserved someone for her that was also good, kind, and wonderful. All in all, someone who was not him.

When he said that to M’gann, the martian only rolled her eyes and told her he was in denial. When he said that to Conner, the clone hadn't had much of clever reply and only nodded his head. But when he said it to Karen, she said something that stood out to him.

“Just look in the mirror, Kal.”

He raised an eyebrow, but agreed to her suggestion. When Kaldur looked at himself, he didn’t see the good, kind and wonderful person that Zatanna deserved.

Instead, he saw a liar, a traitor, someone who had endangered so many in his ambitions and pursuits. The past may have been in the past, but all the scars were still there.

Kaldur came back to Karen eventually and told him what he saw, and Karen, in a similar fashion to M’gann, rolled her eyes at him.

“Don’t lie to yourself, fish boy. You know who I'm talking about.”

Kaldur sighed.

Perhaps he did, and perhaps he needed to stop denying it.

He had to stop denying the very true fact; Zatanna Zatara deserved someone good, kind, and wonderful, but whether he saw himself as one or not, she wanted him.

**Author's Note:**

> KaldurZee deserves some love.


End file.
